Malam Minggu
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Ren dan isogai dan hubungan pahit-manis yang berjarak. ・ [RenIso]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Rakshapur** ** **wa** ** (id: 4380267)

.

Warning! AU. OOC. Boy X Boy.

'Cerita ini dibuat untuk menambah asupan yang sulit didapat.'

.

.

* * *

Padahal hari ini malam minggu, tapi lihatlah—televisi di ruang tengah sedari tadi dibiarkan menyala, tumpukan buku komik dan majalah berserakan di atas meja, semua sudah terbaca dan kini Isogai tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tak ada rencana untuk bermain keluar, semua teman sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing. Jujur saja Isogai merasa iri. Ia punya kekasih sama seperti yang lain, sudah hampir tiga bulan berpacaran, tetapi sampai saat ini belum pernah sekalipun mereka pergi berdua menikmati malam minggu bersama.

Pelitkah kekasihnya itu? Tidak juga.

Tidak romantis? Malah sebaliknya, sang kekasih selalu pandai menebar rayuan, belaian kasih sayang dan juga senang sekali membagi kehangatan tubuh.

Tiada hari tanpa diawali dengan sapaan pagi, telepon malam kala hendak tidur, atau hanya sekedar menanyakan hal klise semacam 'Sudahkah Isogai makan atau belum?'.

Kalau kalian ingin tau, Sakakibara Ren 'lah nama kekasih Isogai.

Menurut Isogai, Sakakibara adalah pacar ideal, tampan, baik, perhatian, namun satu yang disayangkan. Sakakibara itu— _bodoh_ —ceroboh. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menghubungi Isogai tiap waktu hingga melupakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Alhasil setiap malam minggu Sakakibara akan disibukkan dengan _deadline_ yang mengikat. Sebenarnya bisa saja dikerjakan di hari Minggu, tetapi nanti jam mainnya dengan Isogai menjadi berkurang. Sudah kuliah di tempat berbeda, pacaran hubungan jarak jauh, tak mungkin juga kencan rutin di hari Minggu dihilangkan dari jadwal keduanya.

Padahal hanya mendengar suara via telepon genggam dirasa tak memuaskan hasrat di dada. Isogai ingin Sakakibara duduk disebelahnya, berdua mengobrol ringan, saling pandang, berciuman, lalu beradegan panas di kamar. Dulu Isogai tidak semesum ini, tetapi semenjak menjadi kekasih Sakakibara di otaknya kini hanya ada adegan ' _skinship_ ' yang terbayang. Sakakibara terlalu hebat di ranjang, sampai Isogai merasa sulit melupakan sensasi yang terlanjur melekat di tubuhnya.

 **[Tugasmu masih banyak?]**

Isogai mendesah.

Sudah satu jam dan belum ada balasan dari pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan.

Ia kangen. Walau sudah terbiasa tetap saja rasa itu tak pernah hilang. Melakukan panggilan memang tidak memungkinkan (bisa-bisa Sakakibara hilang fokus dan berakhir melupakan tugas-tugasnya) tetapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertukar pesan bukan? Apa tugas Sakakibara begitu menumpuk?

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas, Ren ..."

 _Sigh._

Terkadang Isogai berpikir, apakah benar sang kekasih sedang mengerjakan kewajibannya atau malah tengah bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang tak Isogai kenal. Tak salah sebenarnya Isogai menuduh demikian, mengingat Sakakibara mantan penggombal nomor satu disekolahnya dulu. Sedikit saja melihat wanita cantik, langsung mulutnya mengeluarkan rayuan memabukkan.

 _Ping_.

Ah. sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Isogai hampir tersedak kacang yang tengah ia makan.

Akhirnya dibalas juga.

 **[Lumayan, tetapi bagian yang sulit sudah kukerjakan semua. Kau sedang apa?]**

Hmm—Isogai tak langsung menjawab. Dibilang sedang menonton televisi rasanya tidak juga. Layar menyala itu tak ia anggap sedari tadi. membaca komik juga tak lagi dilakukan. Masa harus bilang ia sedang makan kacang?

 **[Makan kacang. Maehara membelikanku sebungkus besar kemarin.]**

Lebih baik jujur— _ping_.

 **[Sisakan untukku besok.]**

Loh? Tak disangka Sakakibara membalas dengan cepat. Bukankah tugasnya belum selesai? Jangan bilang kekasihnya itu mulai tak niat melanjutkan—

 **[Hari ini langit malam begitu cerah, seharusnya kita jalan-jalan berdua.]**

—Tuh 'kan. Belum sempat Isogai membalas, Sakakibara sudah kembali mengiriminya pesan. Sebenarnya Isogai ingin sekali menegur, namun urung. Hanya mengobrol sebentar sepertinya tak masalah. Sebentar saja. Setengah jam, mungkin. Hitung-hitung sebagai waktu istirahat bagi Sakakibara, pemuda itu pasti merasa lelah.

 **[Salah siapa?]**

Isogai tersenyum. Posisinya kini telah berganti. Tak lagi duduk, tubuhnya sudah terlentang di atas sofa dengan sempurna. Isogai berada pada posisi ternyamannya.

 **[Salahmu karena membuatku selalu lupa waktu.]**

Lupa waktu? ... _Ehem!_ —memang benar demikian. Jika sudah mengobrol via telepon, bisa-bisa dua sampai tiga jam terlewat dengan cepat. Padahal tak ada hal spesifik yang dibicarakan, hanya obrolan tak tentu arah, namun entah mengapa sulit sekali menyudahinya. Mau menutup duluan, tapi rasa kangen masih memenuhi pikiran. Baik Isogai dan Sakakibara selalu merasakan hal yang sama.

 **[Kau menyalahkanku?]**

 _Ping_.

 **[Ups! Maaf aku lupa. Yuuma-ku tercinta selalu benar :* ]**

Kekehan terdengar, Isogai melakukannya. Berulang kali kata itu ia baca; 'Yuuma-ku', yang entah mengapa membuat Isogai berbunga-bunga. Apalagi ditambah dengan embel-embel 'tercinta'. Rona di pipi Isogai mulai menampakan dirinya.

 _Sigh_. _Sigh_. _  
_

Duh. Jadi enggan rasanya menghentikan obrolan. Bukannya terpuaskan, malah rasa rindu semakin bertambah. Enam hari mereka tidak bertemu, hanya karena mendapat rayuan kecil saja sudah membuat jatung berdebar cepat. Sakakibara di seberang sana juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau boleh jujur, tugasnya di atas meja bukan lagi menjadi perhatian dirinya. Sudah terlupakan, mengobrol dengan sang pacar jauh lebih menyenangkan hatinya.

"Sebentar lagi saja ..."

Tik-tok-tik-tok.

Isogai melirik ke arah jam di dinding ruang tengah. Baru jam sembilan malam. Sepertinya tak apa melanjutkan lagi obrolan—sebentar lagi saja—dan ia janji akan menyudahi kegiatan berbalas pesan ini.

Sungguh! Kali ini Isogai benar-benar tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya seperti malam-malam minggu sebelumnya. Kali ini ia pasti akan ingat waktu.

Oke.

 **[Ren-ku bisa saja. Oh iya, sudah makan 'kan? Awas kalau kau sampai lupa lagi ...]**

Dan pesan balasan kembali terkirim.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*  
Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
